The present invention relates to a module frame work in modulation of a larger structure such as an engine room of a larger ship to which outfittings are mounted together, a method and device for assembling a module frame work and a coupler for a module frame work.
An engine room of a ship has a wide variety of outfittings such as machinery, piping and wiring installed and fixed to a hull. Normally, a deck of the hull is built and then outfittings are brought on or below the deck or into the hull for their installation and fixing on or below the deck.
This conventional system has many inboard operations in installation and fixing which are carried out with poor environmental conditions so that is working efficiency is low and a period up to completion tends to be prolonged. The inboard installation and fixing operations will require frequent adjustments during the operations due to size or dimensional errors, which further lowers the working efficiency.
In order to overcome such problems, contemplated is a method of dividing outfittings into a plurality of blocks and mounting the outfitting blocks to a module frame work or works in advance in a factory. The outfitting blocks are then brought into a ship together with a module frame work or works for installation. A further module frame work or works with other outfittings are brought in for connection of the further frame work or works with the previously brought-in module frame work or works as well as for interconnection of the outfittings.
This contemplated method would drastically reduce operations inboard and shorten a period of installation and fixing since, merely, the module frame works manufactured outboard and with outfittings mounted thereto were brought inboard for connection.
However, the contemplated method has been regarded impractical. Because, module frame works are huge in size and are assembled rigid by welding or the like for support of heavy loads or objects so that it is very difficult to maintain size or dimensional accuracy of the module frame works against size or dimensional error of material or welding distortion. If the dimensional accuracy is not maintained, an extra operation is required for adjustment between module frame works and/or between outfittings upon installation in the ship. Such adjustment requires much time and labor and hinders improvement of working efficiency.
A primary object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a module frame work in modulation of a larger structure, a method and device for assembling a module frame work and a coupler for a module frame work by which a module frame work for a larger and heavier object can be manufactured by welding with high accuracy and can be installed without adjustment operation.
The invention is directed to a method for combining a module frame work, which comprises assembling by welding main beams, beam members and support columns, or a floor member and support columns by welding, removing weld distortion of welded portions, positioning and maintaining the combined parts, accurately positioning and maintaining at least a connector in position relative to any of the main beams, beam members and support columns and welding said connector to the corresponding main beam, beam member or support column.
In the following, description will be given on preferred embodiments of the present invention in connection with the drawings.